


Stuck (June 1983)

by Salmoneili



Series: HACF: Cam and Joe are just messing me up ... [1]
Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: Awkward morning after, F/M, Fcuking (with) the boss, He's so smug I will make him beg, Joe can cook - who knew?, Joe naked except for a pinny ..., Joe's magic tongue, Masturbation in Bathroom, New girl gets screwed (over), Pillow Talk, Power Play, Snooping in bathroom cabinets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmoneili/pseuds/Salmoneili
Summary: Cam's been working at Cardiff for a week, she's ill-prepared for the responsibility of creating a new BIOS even without the added pressure of a lawsuit from IBM.She's already had run-ins with her sharply-suited new boss, Joe MacMillan and is less than impressed with him and his methods, but there's something about him that she finds hard to resist.She's out of her depth and 'stuck', she'd taken advantage of Joe's offer of help before, but she's determined not to fall for him. Instead, she intends to make him bend to her will.Let the 'games' begin.Sets the scene and explains many of the complex nuances between these two.Feeding my obsession. Hope you enjoy.Warning: mature - sex scenes are graphic, will warn in chapters.
Relationships: Cameron Howe/Joe MacMillan
Series: HACF: Cam and Joe are just messing me up ... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929043
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. The Beginning: Fucking Joe MacMillan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 'HACF: Cam and Joe are just messing me up ...' Series Notes  
> This all started with a simple idea to expand on the night of COMDEX 90 from Cam’s POV and then flipping it for Joe’s.  
> I got more than a little carried away… and they turned into epics.  
> Then I wanted to explore their relationship at different times, reflecting on their development as they change and grow, their history and quirks.  
> All the parts try to follow the HACF timeline and events depicted on the show as closely as possible, with a bit of creative license about events only referred to.  
> Exceptions  
> \- plot deviation when Cam and Tom tried for a baby  
> \- post-Ryan's suicide, Joe's apartment is in San Jose not San Francisco  
> The series is pretty racy – mostly Mature only, maybe could even be Explicit in place (sex only). You have been warned.  
> Some parts have a sprinkling of Easter eggs for other Lee Pace characters from TV shows and movies.  
> Feeding my obsession.  
> These are the current list, and I’ll upload more parts as I finish them.  
> So far there’s …  
> S1 - ‘Stuck’ (June 1983) and ‘Curious’ (Oct 1983) (in progress)  
> S2 – NEW as of Jan 2021! ‘Goddammit’ (June 1985)  
> S3 – ‘COMDEX 90 (Cam)’, ‘COMDEX 90 (Joe)’ Friday, Nov 16 1990  
> S4 – NEW as of Jan 2021! 'Segue' (Oct 1992) and ‘Phone Call’ (Mid-Oct 1993)  
> Post-canon – ‘Fate - Part 1' (March 1998), ‘Fate - Part 2' (March 1998), NEW as of Feb 2021! 'Snippets' (A collection of shorts post-Fate (Post-March 1998) in progress)  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Lovely HACF fandom and readers - I would much appreciate some feedback and/or kudos.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S1E03 - Cam visits Joe's apartment for the 1st time  
Mostly follows HACF timeline with a little guesswork  
History - late April/early May (guess) Joe MacMillan's presentation at Austin Tech, meets Cameron Howe. They go to a bar to continue talking ...  
Last week in May - Joe started at Cardiff.  
Jun 3, Thursday – Cam starts work – the real date is a Friday, but artistic license, it's now a Thursday ...  
Jun 10, Thursday – first paycheck * I've changed this date to Thurday, so my final scene fits  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Thursday, June 10th, 1983

Cameron Howe had been personally recruited by Joe MacMillan to write the new BIOS (basic input/output system) code for Cardiff Electric’s new personal portable computer just over a week ago. 

She was excited by the prospect until she learned it was just going to be another boring nothing-special budget machine. 

She was pissed at him, feeling that he’d duped her and had got her to give up the final year of her course at Austin Tech and most likely her career prospects under the false pretences of a future, which she hadn't figured on including this bottom-shelf-filler-piece-of-shit. 

But by then it was too late, she’d signed the contract and had the additional pressure of IBM’s massive legal team hanging over her as Joe and a greasy-looking engineer called Gordon, had reversed engineered an IBM computer and Cardiff’s portable was going to be based on it. 

Joe had worked for IBM and there was some bad blood there that she didn’t really understand.

She’d already witnessed one bloodletting, caused by Big Blue massively under-cutting Cardiff’s business in retaliation. 

IBM was trying to kill the smaller company to take the whole project down anyway it could.

The first day she’d met him, she thought was probably in the beginning of May, when he’d given a talk at her college campus, he’d picked her out from all of her male classmates, she fulfilled all of his criteria apparently.

He’d let her pick a place to continue talking and she chose her favourite arcade-cum-bar. They’d ended up having a thing in the back room that she’d tried to push out of her mind.

The guy was an asshole, he was a phony, all image and chasing the Goddamn American dream of money money, money.

He drove a Porsche for God’s sake.

He was just a poseur, all pretence.

Everything she hated about the industry.

She did not find him attractive.

She definitely didn’t.

He was so not her type and he was way too old for her anyway. She was 22, and he was 35.

Practically ancient.

The thing, or rather the non-thing, had only happened because he’d plied her with beer and then hard liquor.

Surprisingly, she’d been enjoying it until he’d offended her with a jerk comment.

She should never have listened to anything he had to say, he was a salesman after all, all honeyed words and most of the time they weren’t even his. He was a fake, a liar ...

She felt stupid, she’d thought it was all bullshit from the moment she’d walked into the lecture room and seen his slick suit and perfect hair. Then he’d opened his mouth, and she’d known it was.

Asshole.

So why had she gone with him? She was really more annoyed at herself.

She’d felt humiliated by the jerk again when he came after her with a real job offer a month or so later. 

This time, he’d brought back-up in the form of the engineer, Gordon. Her first impressions of him were strait-laced, disapproving, and whiny.

She’d tried to shock him and show how full of shit Joe was, so she’d shot her mouth off and revealed that she’d slept with him.

It was a dumb thing to say, and she’d wished she’d kept it to herself as it'd backfired on her.

Joe hadn’t missed a beat and smoothly said that he’d regretted it’d ever happened, or words to that effect, making her feel twice as small.

Asshole.

She’d only said yes after he’d agreed to a ridiculous amount of money and she felt she’d been the victor of that particular battle.

Unfortunately, she hadn’t known the full story then, Joe was really good at that, saying half-truths and getting people on-board and then ... surprise!

Hers had been to be locked in a room with a lawyer in the ‘Clean Room’, as they’d called it and write the BIOS code that he and Gordon had taken from IBM.

God, it drove her mad. She felt like a prisoner and a performing monkey all at the same time.

It was bad enough that some old man was watching her every move, and then to add insult to injury, periodically Joe would come in and shout at her for no reason.

Fucking asshole. 

God, he so loved bossing her around. Although, from what she could see around the office, it wasn’t just limited to her.

Even Joe’s little lackey, Gordon, was looking decidedly hen-pecked. She would’ve felt sorry for him if he hadn’t been an asshole to her as well.

It was the ‘MacMillan Effect,’ she’d overheard another engineer snidely say to a colleague as she walked through the bullpen. 

She liked it. It stood for fucking everything up.

That was what he did alright.

One week in and she was already fed up with him telling her what to do, along with all the other bullshit she’d put up with.

She’d been taken in by him and she wasn’t the only one.

Everyone seemed pissed off with him, even the company owner, some fat douchebag called Nathan Cardiff, who must have been a big deal by the way everyone tiptoed around the office when he was there. 

Then there was another head honcho, John Boswell, or Bos, as people seemed to call him. She wasn’t sure what to make of him, he’d seemed nice when he wasn’t being pissed at Joe.

She was sleeping on the floor in the office for Christ’s sake. It wasn’t as though she’d had time to look for anywhere to stay since she arrived in Dallas. She figured it was helping them out and saving her rent. But Bos had called her on it.

Back to the asshole that bugged her so much, she decided he needed to be taught a lesson, and she’d take him down a peg or two. If only for some pay back for what he was putting her through.

One night, when she couldn’t sleep for thinking about the stupid-assed-BIOS, she’d gone rogue and wandered around the offices. She went further than she had before. It should’ve been scary, but she found it fascinating being the only one in the building.

She discovered the basement space and fell in love with its basic dinginess, it was a lot more her.

It hadn’t taken her long to move down there and even he hadn’t been able to stop her.

He’d decided to keep an eye on her himself after she’d drawn a set of balls on the lawyer when he’d fallen asleep.

She’d thought it was hilarious, but Joe didn’t seem very amused. She decided he had a rod shoved so far up his ass and that his sense of humor was lost somewhere up there too.

It was down there that an opportunity presented itself, and it was the start of their game. 

She wanted to prove she could seduce him and make him eat his previous words of regret, and anyway, sex always helped reboot her system.

She was stuck.

It happened to her every once in a while. 

But it’d happened twice already in the week she’d started at Cardiff.

The pressure was high, and she was out of her depth, not that she’d ever admit it. 

Especially not to him.

She’d done BIOS projects at college, but never a full one, that would’ve been the final project had she’d continued. Now she was rewriting one based on another machines’ code and having to understand the nuances of that. 

It wasn't as if she had anyone to bounce ideas off.

Why couldn’t he cut her some slack?

Then he was there, in her basement, sitting, no lounging was more accurate, all smug and accusing her of not knowing what she was doing.

Like he did? 

He made her so mad. 

But then he’d surprised her by offering to help.

So that was how it’d started, or re-started.

Whatever.

She hadn’t enjoyed it.

She definitely hadn’t.

He was an asshole. 

But he’d got her unstuck.

He been really pissed at her a few hours later, when she’d next seen him, maybe thinking she’d manipulated him or had been shouted at by Bos or the other rich SOB, or maybe his hair had got messed up ...

Who the fuck knew?

He gave her the folder, the one she wasn’t supposed to ever see or risk going to jail.

What the fuck?

She’d taken it but had ultimately decided not to look.

It'd been a big day, and not just because of that.

She’d gone to the mall and some IBM guys had made her a job offer, triple her current salary. That just had to be bullshit.

The big IBM shake-down happened and then there’d been the incident in the car park with Gordon and Joe.

A big day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Pay Day Party

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

The next time she’d been stuck, she’d called his office, but something had made her hang up.

She was conflicted, she wanted to see him.

But that wasn’t how it was supposed to be, there was fucking (with) him and fucking him. She wanted it to be the former and not the latter.

He’d called back later that day. Goddamn Debbie, his little snitch of a secretary.

He sounded … different, softer, and she’d felt a tingle go up her spine.

He complimented her, calling her a ‘talented coder’ and then a ‘bottle neck’ in the same breath. 

Jesus!

He pissed her off. 

How did he keep doing that?

The guy was gifted, like her Goddamn mother, she could always push her buttons within 5 seconds flat too.

Guaranteed.

She wasn’t sure if her grand plan had been just a dumb mistake.

She wouldn’t fuck him again.

Definitely not.

The next day, she decided to try another way to get past her blockage and seeing her pay check helped.

Wow, how much for one week’s work? 

Then she spotted how much social security and tax was taken out and she was pissed.

But she decided to enjoy the money, it wasn’t as if she’d ever had that much to spend anyway, social security or not.

It’d been fun, meeting Judy and some guys down town. She decided they were her kind of people.

It’d felt so good to be able to book the hotel suite and get crazy with them. 

Although, she wasn’t sure about others who’d turned up, she bet it’d been one of the guys who’d called his buddies.

Goddamn freeloaders. 

But she’d needed to get the hell out of Cardiff, forget the whole stupid thing for one lousy afternoon … surely that would help her with her current predicament too.

She didn’t need him.

In the midst of it, though, she couldn’t get the fucking asshole out of her head. 

Instead of when she should’ve been saying yes to more vodka, she started feeling guilty that she was holding up the whole team.

She didn't care if she was letting him down.

She really didn’t.

She wondered if he knew she’d gone and was looking for her, or was worried about her?

No, no, he’d only be worried about his precious BIOS.

He doesn’t care about you! When are you going to grow up? she asked herself angrily.

But a little voice inside kept nagging at her.

She laid on the bed, her mind replayed what happened in the car park from four days ago for the umpteenth time. Joe’s fervent words about her, Gordon and the project went round and round.

But all she could see was him; standing tall in the lights of his Porsche, passionate with his ripped top revealing his toned body and those horrific scars. 

It’d shocked her and she couldn’t shake the image.

Then she kept imagining them under his shirt whenever she saw him. 

It was the scars and nothing else, she told herself.

Whatever it was, it was so distracting.

Something in his story about how he’d got them had been a lie, the dates were all wrong. 

She didn’t know what exactly, but he hadn’t denied it when she confronted him. 

The scars didn’t lie, however something awful had happened to him.

She would find out.

She definitely would.

Then ‘Automobilé’ or Ajax or whatever the dude’s actual name was, started tattooing her. 

Tattooing her! 

Christ, who did that?

What had she been thinking going there? 

Fucking asshole. 

She didn’t know if that was aimed at him or at her or at Joe … 

Christ Joe, just thinking of him made her even madder.

It felt good to blame him, even though he had nothing to do with it.

Although, he was the overall reason she was in Dallas … he was very blameable, she decided. 

He even had a whole thing named after him because he was trouble, right?

It was a good job that she’d realised before the idiot had inked her, but the rectangles, one bloody and the others drawn on her arm had given her an idea … Judy’s lipstick and the bathroom mirror would have to do instead of a whiteboard.

But however much she tried, the right sequence wouldn’t come to her. It was too long; she knew it’d take too many bytes, but her brain couldn’t see the solution. 

She grasped for it, but it kept eluding her, like she was stumbling around in a heavy fog.

It was probably the vodka, she reasoned.

She needed to get out of there, she felt claustrophobic all of a sudden.

She’d been wrong, they weren’t her people. 

They didn’t even notice when she left. 

They were assholes.

She went back to Cardiff looking for Joe, he would understand.

But he wasn’t there.

She didn’t know that he and Bos had been out of the office for a business dinner trying to seduce a Texas big-shot, hoping to secure the money for all of their futures.

It seemed no-one'd missed Cam. She arrived back when the majority of the employees had left or were leaving.

She’d drunk too much, and she needed to sleep.

She was sure that with a new day, the blockage would be a thing of the past, that and that she’d have a hangover.

Stupid bitch!

She went to the staff kitchen and drank a couple of glasses of water and poured herself another one to take back with her. 

She found an iced donut left over from the morning and ate it with relish. It was only little stale.

Then she went back to her basement cave and was glad to lie down.

50 minutes later and she was still wide awake, and the fucking asshole was in her head again.

Not just in her head, she could feel him on her. 

It'd felt like she’d been zapped by electricity when they’d touched the other day.

She’d felt it in the bar before but had just put it down to the alcohol.

Laying in the dark, imagining him, her body lit up.

Traitor, she thought.

She didn’t want this.

She was sure she didn’t.

But her brain was stuck in a loop … 

… his perfect lips, kissing her … 

… his strong arms, around her ...

… his hard cock, filling her ...

… and the soundtrack playing was a cacophony of their moans and groans.

It’d revitalised her.

She wanted to feel it again.

Before her brain could intervene, she’d hacked Cardiff Personnel records and wrote down his home address.

She fought with herself, trying to reason that it was not a sign of weakness. She just needed a solution, and this was the quickest way to get it.

He didn’t have her in his thrall. 

He definitely didn’t.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Joe's Apartment - Part 1 (Mr Smug)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

On the other side of the city, Joe was turning out of the drive of Louise ‘LouLu’ Lutherford’s beautiful home in his Porsche, leaving a frustrated Bos in his wake, who was feeling the full force of the MacMillan Effect.

Unbeknownst to him, Joe’d seduced LouLu’s toy-boy lover, sabotaging the ridiculously over-priced deal because he hadn’t liked the greedy bitch, she wasn’t the right kind of money, it hadn’t been his idea or just because he could. 

It didn’t really matter what the reason was, his actions would cause a ripple that meant Nathan Cardiffs’ predictions about Joe would come true, and he’d lose his father's company, eventually.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later, she stood outside his door, hesitating before she pressed the doorbell.

She’d come this far, what was stopping her?

She couldn’t hear any sounds from inside, maybe he wasn’t even in, her nervousness making her uncertain.

His building was in a hell of a nice area. 

The door guy had looked her up and down failing to hide his disdain as the cab drove away. 

His asshole attitude had strengthened her resolve, of course she belonged there.

But she’d smiled sweetly and showed him Cardiff Electric’s headed typeset with her name on it. 

She convinced him she was there on business. 

Well, it was the truth, technically.

She figured Joe’d be outraged at her turning up at his place.

She pressed the bell and he opened it before it finished ringing, surprising her.

To hide her anxiety, she strolled in, took off her jacket and dumped her bag then launched into explaining her problem.

It didn’t matter he had no idea what she was talking about, she didn’t need him for any actual advice.

She scanned his place as she talked, all chrome and glass, it looked and felt like it was trying too hard to be ultra-modern. 

Ridiculously designered, it felt ... empty and soulless. 

It suited him.

There was a door on one side and a hallway going further back, she guessed that was the way to his bedroom. 

‘Cameron, why are you here?’ he asked in that sultry voice of his. 

The one he’d used in the bar that first day. 

The one that’d made her jam her tongue down his throat as he spoke continuously in her ear, his body pressed tightly up against hers so she could hear him when she was trying to play video games.

Of course, she thought sarcastically, that was the only reason he'd done that, not that he'd been trying to manipulate her into doing what he wanted at all.

She suddenly thought was that the only reason he'd chosen her over all of the guys in her class? But another part of her cut in, no, no, she had more talent in her little finger than all of them put together. 

He might be an asshole, but he wasn't stupid. 

Oh, that voice of his, he used the same silky tone on the phone yesterday. The one that had made her weak at the knees.

God! She was the asshole, falling for him would be very stupid. 

She figured he could sell anything with it. 

What was that phrase her dad'd said so long ago about a slimy motorbike salesman? Oh, right, that he could've sold oil to the Arabs. She hadn't understood it back then, but she'd only been six or seven.

She totally got it now, and she knew what he was.

She wouldn't fall for him. 

Joe wasn’t mad or even surprised, he just looked at her with an unreadable expression.

She looked into his awfully pretty eyes, ‘I’m stuck.’

Then she turned, headed down the corridor, confident that her instincts were right. As she went, she pulled off her strappy top, hoping that her brazenness and no bra would be enough to lure him and she wouldn’t need to say any more.

She felt a rush of satisfaction looking at the huge bed in front of her. 

The feeling made her bolder than she actually was.

She didn’t wait for him but took off her pants and her underwear off in one foul swoop. It’d would’ve been dramatic and sexy if she had taken her boots off first, but now she had to fiddle with her Goddamn laces.

She was such an asshole!

Take them off first next time ... bitch.

Wait, what next time?

She turned and sat on the bed, loosening them, as one by one his shoes came into view and stopped a couple of feet in front of her. 

She swallowed, head down still. Glad he couldn’t see her face.

She wasn’t a virgin, but she suddenly felt the gulf in their ages. He was way more experienced at this, she felt like an amateur.

She gave herself a pep talk, come on Cam, you are a sexy seductress extraordinaire … it’s just sex … it was easy. For God’s sake, just jump up and down on his dick and few times, and bingo, it’s not rocket science. 

She just needed to clear her head, that’s all.

It wasn’t about him.

Definitely not.

No way.

She finally kicked her boots off and ripped her socks off at the same time.

She’d tried to exude a confidence she didn’t feel as she stood up.

He had the same guarded expression as before.

They looked at each other, she, naked and him, still in his work clothes apart from his jacket and tie, his hands jammed in his pockets.

She was tall, having shot up early as soon as puberty hit. She been awkward, gangly and she towered over the other girls. She’d been teased mercilessly, and as a consequence she’d developed a habit of hunching, wanting to shrink into the background. 

She liked that next to him, she didn’t need to do that, and could finally stand up straight.

She reached up and cupped his face, bending it down so she could kiss him.

He didn’t resist, but he didn’t do anything either. He just stood there and let her kiss him.

She moved a hand around his back and pulled herself into his solidness more.

She moved her head, trying another angle to the kiss, crushing her lips against his.

Nothing.

Asshole!

He was starting to freak her out. 

She risked a look and opened her eyes; he was watching her curiously.

It brought her up short and she stood with her lips pressed to his, staring back at him for a moment. 

She felt ridiculous.

She quickly recovered herself and closed her eyes, so he didn’t distract her again.

She didn’t want to break the kiss for fear of him saying anything, so she roughly pushed her tongue into his mouth.

Again, no resistance or reaction.

Fuck!

What was he playing at? More humiliation?

He hadn’t been this passive before.

Didn’t he want to fuck her?

The thought almost derailed her.

Then with relief, she felt the stirrings of a familiar bulge against her stomach.

A-ha, so she had still got it. 

Cam turned slightly, grinding into his semi hard-on, and was rewarded as he softly groaned into her mouth.

She felt his arms come up behind and gently wrap around her. Finally, he started to kiss her back, slipping his tongue past hers and into her mouth.

His eyes were closed now too.

Her hands went to undo his pants, and she pushed them and his briefs down passed his hips. He moved slightly to allow them to fall to the floor.

She started undoing his shirt, and she felt his body stiffen as she opened it. Undeterred, she moved it off his broad shoulders and down his muscular arms. 

He put them down so she could finish the job and it dropped to the floor.

His body felt sculpted and hard next to hers, but she could feel patches of roughness where it should have been smooth. She hadn’t seen him naked yet and she couldn’t wait to see all of him, but it was his scars she was desperate to look at.

They’d only removed enough clothing to allow them to fuck the last two times.

He broke the kiss, ‘Shoes.’ he said unsmiling.

Fuck!

It was like an order and she felt compelled to obey.

The power shifted back to him. 

She went down to the floor and started to pull them off one at a time. He lifted each leg up to help her free him of everything.

They were both naked now, but he moved passed her and laid on his bed. He propped his head up on a pillow, supported by one arm, with his elbow pointing up.

Her eyes travelled up his body and she liked what she saw when she stood up.

She started to smile, until she saw the look on his face, he was so fucking smug.

Like he knew she needed him. 

Like he was irresistible or something. 

He seemed to be testing her, and she didn’t know why or what for, but God, it pissed her off.

She decided then and there, looking into his arrogant eyes that she was going to bring him to his knees.

She was going to make Joe fucking MacMillan want her, make him lie in bed thinking of her.

She was going to ruin the egotistical son of a bitch’s life.

OK, she’d have to think fast. She had to out play him and obviously, he was a player … a big-time player.

But maybe if she changed the game and the rules, she’d have a chance. She was a big-time game player too, wasn’t she?

Step one, what was he expecting? Some comment about his scars, for sure. 

\- They meant nothing to her, he meant nothing to her. This was all about her.

Step two: seduce him, make him beg, make him come after her.

Her eyes went to his growing erection. 

\- Men and their dicks … they were all just big dicks … and she knew what to do.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Joe's Apartment - Part 2 (Cam's Turn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - explicit sexual content

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

She knelt between his legs, pushing them apart. She moved her hands up and stroked the soft skin of his inner thighs. 

She focused on his cock the whole time, she watched it twitch in response and get harder.

Her hands continued up and skirted around it and she rested them either side.

She moved herself forward, looking at it. 

Wow, he was big.

She’d only felt its size before, but he’d made her bleed again the first time.

OK, down to business, other guys had told her she was good at giving head, but did they count? What did they know? They’d been of a similar age to her and were they just saying it to make her feel good? So she'd do it to them for longer? 

She had no confidence in them. As far as she was concerned, most guys were pieces of shit.

She’d never given it to someone so large or as experienced him. 

She didn’t think she’d be able to deep throat him.

That was what guys wanted, wasn’t it?

That’s what all the porn she’d seen seemed to be full of.

Fuck!

OK, ignore everything, ignore him and calm down. Stop overthinking it! It’s just a dick, he’s a dick, she thought, focus!

She put her tongue out and started a slow lick from his balls up his shaft. 

She moved in a zigzag over it, she took her time as though his cock was the tastiest treat ever, with her eyes closed, which helped calm her nerves. Her hand followed its progress, holding him firmly. 

When she got to the top, she risked making eye contact, sending him what she hoped was a quick seductive look.

She kept her mouth open and tongue showing. 

She was going for teasing and hoped the visual she was giving him went along with that.

She saw that he was still watching, although his arrogant expression only changed to more a neutral one. 

It was a start, she thought.

She took him in her mouth and started gently moving her right hand up and down.

She made sure to coat him with her saliva and keep the lubrication up.

Her left hand caressed and touched where she could, moving constantly but varying her touch between soft fluttering and raking her nails.

She let it trail along the inside his thighs, to the outside and up past his buttock, then further up to the soft skin of his lower belly.

As she moved, she felt a strange rip in his skin and without thinking she opened her eyes to look at the bottom part of the large scar that went up his abdomen. 

Fuck, it was nasty looking and that was just one.

Then she remembered step one, ignore them.

She was trying to find a way in, what he liked and what he didn’t. 

So far, he wasn’t giving anything away.

She realised that she’d needed to vary what she was doing on his cock now. 

She slowed and eased her hand down to hold him around his base and held his circumcised head loosely in her mouth, bathing it with her tongue.

She licked down his frenulum, and almost imperceptibly felt a tensing of his hips.

OK, OK, there was something. She took him in her mouth again, licking all around the small protuberance and the surrounding area.

Now there was a slight shifting of his pelvis on the bed, and she felt his thighs tense under her elbows.

She kept on and allowed herself to sigh and moan as though it was giving her pleasure.

She had to stop herself from giggling as she thought about the lame porn movies she'd learned that from.

She moved her right hand slowly, but firmly up and down, each time it got to the top, she ran her tongue over his head, like she was licking an ice-cream.

The third time she did it, she heard a quiet groan and risked another look.

She could see the desire plainly on his face now. He’d half-closed his eyes but was still watching her intently and what she was doing to his cock.

She felt a surge of satisfaction. 

Finally.

She kept watching him as she lapped at his head again and was ecstatic when she saw his lips part.

Cam put her left hand around his testicles, cupping him and gently squeezing. She continued to stroke him, watching him openly now, finding his reactions fascinating.

He moved the hand he’d been using to prop himself up with to scratch his chest and homed in on a nipple, pulling on the small bud. She stored the information away for later.

His eyes closed briefly before opening and looking straight into hers again.

Fuck, he was hot.

He wasn’t even doing anything, just lying there watching her and she felt her own lust rise.

No, no, don’t get distracted, stop thinking about him.

He started pushing his hips up, wanting to change her slow rhythm.

Momentarily flummoxed, she let him, before realising that would mean he was back in charge.

So, she shook her head, arranged her face in what she hoped was her best school-teacher chide, she took her hand from his balls and pressed it firmly down on his hip.

The corner of his mouth twitched up in amusement, and she felt him relax down, giving her permission to continue at her pace.

OK, her plan seemed to be working for now anyway.

She maintained eye contact, which seemed to be adding an extra dimension, a spark of something otherworldly. 

Something she’d never felt before.

She turned her head sideways and extended her tongue fully and sensually licked up and down his length.

She briefly allowed her eyes to close and groaned, to show him how much it excited her.

She was channelling all the dumb porn she’d ever seen, where the bimbo practically came by going down on some eye-wateringly well-hung guy. 

She’d always thought it was ridiculous, reasoning they were all made by men, for men. 

Men and their precious egos, they could only think about their dicks, or was it with their dicks? 

Cam would’ve sneered in derision, but didn’t want to disturb the mood she’d been working so hard to create for the last 20 minutes or so.

It was ironic that she’d never been that into giving head, but somewhere in between faking it and watching his reactions, she was getting incredibly turned on too. 

She closed her hand around the base of his shaft again. 

His cock felt rock solid, and it seemed more swollen than before. 

She could feel it throbbing, she didn’t know that was an actual thing … she’d thought it was just made up.

She didn’t even need to hold it, it stood up all on its own.

He sighed as his eyes closed and he let his head relax back onto the pillow. 

Gotcha MacMillan, she thought gleefully, thrilled that he’d finally surrendered to her.

She kept on doing what she was doing, but now he wasn’t watching her, she was able to study him more.

Her eyes went to a movement on the bed, and she saw his hand bunch up the sheet.

Man, she felt powerful, and sexy as hell.

She enjoyed seeing the other signs of his desire, such as the small throaty groans that he’d started making, and his belly rising more rapidly, as his breathing changed.

While watching him, she couldn’t stop herself looking at the scars on the lower part of his stomach. There was a short one, well about 3 inches and then the 6 or 7 inch one. They looked like they would have been deep, whatever had made them had gouged right into his flesh. The longer one was particularly jagged and ugly. 

They seemed old; a long-time healed, and at least that fitted his childhood story.

From the angle she was at, she could also see part of another smallish one on his right-side, below his pecs, right over his rib cage. Then an almost matching one on the other side as well. The symmetry was strange, and she tried to work out what could have made them.

She knew there was an even larger one further up on his chest, not that she could really see it from where she was.

She tried to imagine them open and bleeding, whatever had happened must have nearly killed him. She wondered what the hell he'd been through and why he couldn’t be honest about it.

Because he’s a lying sack of shit, that’s why, her rational side interjected.

Don’t get sucked in, don’t feel sorry for him, he’s an asshole, step one … she reminded herself.

But she couldn’t stop her fingers from exploring the one closest to her. She stopped abruptly when she realised what she was doing. 

She quickly moved up ignoring his other scars, stretching up higher going for his nipple, grazing another scar that was right next to it. It took all her concentration to stay on the nipple and not wander into the scar.

She began pinching it softly and then with more force.

He moaned loudly.

OK, good, she smiled inwardly.

Then she felt his cock twitch in her hand like they were connected.

She pinched him harder again, and it did the same. She watched him bite his lip and fail to stifle a groan.

Oh fuck. 

She felt a responding pulse in her pussy and she knew she was really wet.

Time to move this to the next level, step two, time to make him beg, she thought.

She started jerking him off and increased the pressure in her mouth, sucking him firmly and letting her saliva drip down coating his shaft.

She was delighted after a while that he started showing more signs of pleasure, his breathing sounded more ragged, small quivers in his thighs and best of all, small thrusts of his hips as he tried to follow her movements.

She felt him start to sit up and their eyes met again, this time, his were burning with lust.

She felt a jolt of electricity shoot straight down into her loins. 

She forcefully pushed him back down and grinned slyly, letting him know she was still in charge and he let out a deep sigh, his eyelids fluttered as he fought to keep them open.

She was exhilarated. 

None of the guys she’d been with before had ever let her go as far as he was now. 

They’d been the ones in control. 

She found it strange that Joe, despite being her boss and a control freak at work, was happy to let her take charge.

Previously, giving head had been just a short preliminary stop on the way to the main event, which had suited her just fine.

Plus, there’d been a few times that had been deeply unpleasant, when they were basically fucking her mouth, going hard and fast and almost choking her. That’d been seriously uncool, fucking jerks.

This was so different, the position helped, she could control the depth and go at her own speed. 

Who knew giving head could be so much fun? She was feeling very sexy and it gave her the confidence she hadn't previously possessed.

She definitely wanted to fuck him, but she had to stick to the plan.

She resolved to keep going until he was pleading for her to finish him off or to fuck him.

This was only the third time they’d done it, and it was the first time it hadn’t been in some illicit place. 

It had just been quick and dirty sex before, really hot, but this was something different. 

It was good to be able to take her time with him.

‘Cameron …’ he said throatily as he rose up again and his hands went to her shoulders, trying to pull her up to him.

She broke contact, grabbed his hands, pushing them down to his hips and moved herself forward to look into his face. 

‘What do you want, Joe?’ she said in her sexiest voice and she gave him a playful smile, challenging him.

He tried to get his hands back, but she put more pressure on them and leaned forward to kiss him.

She was more self-assured this time, starting slowly, giving him teasing small kisses, before sucking his bottom lip into her mouth.

His tongue came out as she pulled away, perfect, she thought, she wanted him wanting more.

They were inches apart, watching each other. 

He moved forward to kiss her, but she moved just out of his reach and whispered again, ‘What do you want?’

Then she breathed into his mouth as she came back to lick delicately around his lips, and stopped to look him in the eye, their noses practically touching, ‘Tell me.’ lasering him with daring smile.

He looked at her as if he knew exactly what she was playing at, returning her smile slowly.

He seemed to be deciding something, or maybe he was testing her.

She really didn’t know, but he was taking too long.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Joe's Apartment - Part 3 (Joe's Turn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - explicit sexual content

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

She didn’t know how much longer she could hold out before her own need made her just climb on his dick. 

But that'd mean he'd win this strange 'push 'n' pull' that seemed to have developed between them, even from the first day she'd met him.

Then she had an idea.

She sat back on her heels and opened her legs more, forcing his to open too.

She put her hand down into her pussy, his eyes followed her, watching intently.

God she was so wet.

She brought her finger up and sucked on it, allowing her eyes to close and pushing it in and out of her mouth, mimicking giving head.

When she looked at him, he still had a hint of a smile, but his eyes were clouded with desire.

She dipped down again and put her finger across his parted lips and drew a circle around them in her juices, he put his tongue out to taste her.

She drew her hand back slowly, making him come forward more and then she pushed her finger slowly into his mouth.

He closed his eyes and he made a deep rumble in his throat as he sucked it.

She took back her finger, ‘So, Joe?’ smirking at him as she put it back in her mouth.

He smirked back briefly and looked at her again.

It unnerved her, was he just playing with her?

Then he said, ‘I want to fuck you, Cameron,’ his voice was low, barely a whisper, and it was thick with lust.

It thrilled her to hear it, but she just said, ‘OK,’ and she smiled at him indulgently.

She put his hands on her waist and put hers to the top of his chest, being careful to avoid touching another almost matching pair of 3 inch scars there.

His scars were so perplexing, but she said nothing, rather she pitched forward into his face aiming for his lips.

He moved fast, his tongue was already in her mouth as he grabbed her and lifted her up, dragging her up over his legs so that she was now straddling him.

Fuck, he was strong.

She was pretty slim, but it was as if she didn’t weigh anything. He probably could bench press double her weight, she thought, thrilled.

She realised that he’d just been indulging her before.

He was a predator and she was his prey. It should have scared her, but perversely it excited her.

She felt one of his hands dip down and his hips move, and all of a sudden, he was inside of her.

There was no resistance as she was so wet, but his cock stretched her tight hole.

She couldn’t prevent herself from almost screaming right into his mouth and she felt him smile through the kiss.

Asshole.

His hands went to her hips, pushing her down onto him more as he thrust upward.

She groaned again.

Fuck!

He was so big, he filled her completely.

She closed her eyes, savouring the feeling.

Then she remembered she was supposed to be in control, she felt her willpower reassert itself.

This was like a battle and she loved it.

Her eyes flicked open to see his looking back at her, teasing.

She broke the kiss and pushed him hard, and he let himself fall back on the bed.

She leaned back finding his thighs with her hands and started pushing herself up.

His hands tightened around her hips, and he helped lift her up as far as he could without coming out of her.

Then he pressed her back down again.

They both groaned when she hit bottom.

Then he started his upward motion again.

Oh God.

This was what she needed

It was her turn to pant, and her head lolled back.

She watched him through slitted eyes, his eyes left hers and travelled down her body and he gazed intently at where his cock was going in and out of her.

The naked lust showing on his face, heightened hers. Knowing he was watching added something extra.

It was the most turned on she’d ever been, feeling him in her and seeing him beneath her at the same time. 

‘Turned on’ was such an appropriate way to put it, she thought, as she felt a surge of electricity pulsing through her.

Fuck, he was a serious hottie and it wasn’t just his handsome face, he had a body to match, despite the disfigurements.

Shame he was an _asshole_ , she had to remind herself.

Although, that actually helped, she wanted to break him.

She’d overheard a couple of girls from the office discussing his ‘cute buns’ in the bathroom before they realised she was there too.

Not just ‘cute buns’ she thought, as she watched his biceps, pecs and abs tighten as he took the strain of her body.

She wondered what they’d make of his scars.

She’d bet he didn’t go to the beach much.

She tried not to look at them, but they were fascinating.

In the light, she started cataloguing them.

She could see some faint, almost white ones that criss-crossed his torso, near the larger, deeper ones, but thoses were the ones that drew her eye.

She could see the one that she’d almost touched when she played with his right nipple, it snaked up almost cutting through it and then it went up round side of his pectoral muscle, it was long but not as deep or ragged as the others.

Lastly, there was the largest, an almost triangle-shaped one,which folded round on itself. It had what looked like ridges of rough skin inside and it stretched across over half of his chest, between both pecs.

She tried to figure out exactly where his heart was, to see if it went over it. She wished she’d paid more attention in biology class.

Looking at them made her want to ask him, but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

She'd keep her resolve for almost two months until August, when her curiosity finally got the better of her. Although, she wouldn't be able to say the same about touching them.

She pushed it from her mind and focused on his sexy body. He kept himself in great shape, better than most she’d been with.

There’d mostly been a bunch of skinny, punky types. But, there had been one really buff guy, he’d been so hot, but a total drag, totally obsessed with his body, going to the gym and nagging her about what she ate … _dick!_

Joe started to increase his tempo, and he moved one of his hands over from her hip, so his thumb made contact with her clit. She’d never noticed how big his hands were before … such nice long fingers too, she mused.

She gasped in pure pleasure and felt blinded by a white light, the force of it made her eyes close momentarily.

Oh fuck!

She saw his shark-like smile when they opened again.

The fucking smug asshole was back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Joe's Apartment - Part 4 (The Power Play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - explicit sexual content

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

God, he pissed her off, and it made her want to wipe the look off his face.

Her hands closed reflexively, and her nails drove into his thighs. She dug in deeper on purpose, her anger at her weakness made her want to hurt him.

His reaction was surprising, he narrowed his eyes and practically growled. 

At first she thought he was angry, but it seemed he enjoyed it. 

So, he liked pain, did he? Hmmm, interesting … she could give him pain, the idea excited her.

Wow, who was she right now?

But despite her reservation, she gouged him again.

She registered him coming up from the bed again, and then suddenly she was underneath him. 

Fuck!

It’d been so fast that it’d almost winded her. 

He was kissing her passionately and started thrusting himself into her over and over. 

Oh God!

Him being on top, allowed him to go deeper.

She felt ravaged.

She was helpless to stop him, not that she wanted to. 

She couldn’t believe that it had got even hotter than before.

She felt herself being taken up higher and higher, and she knew she’d come soon.

She hadn’t always had a great track record in that department, despite being quite promiscuous.

She’d moved out of home when she was 17 and had been fooling around with boys since then.

She’d been a little crazy once she’d reached college and had a string of one night stands. 

There'd been a couple of guys who'd she'd hooked-up with a few times, but she'd never considered them boyfriends, they were simply boy - friends with some added benefits.

It wasn’t as though she was a big time romance freak, unlike some of the girls she’d overheard in the college refectory or the bathrooms. They always seemed to be having some drama about getting with or breaking up with some jerk. 

It reminded her too much of her mom, sadly lurching from one loser to another.

She was infinitely better off alone, she figured.

Unfortunately, most of the guys didn’t have a clue when it came to female anatomy, well apart from where to put their dicks, and even then sometimes they got confused. Sex had frequently just left her … frustrated.

She often wondered why she bothered, God, it wasn’t as if it was that complicated, it didn’t take her that long to get herself off. 

If they just took a bit of time and studied more … but she knew the problem was the attitude, they just didn’t care if the girl got off. 

Dicks …

One time she’d tried to show a guy where her clitoris was, and he’d jabbed at it like it was an on-off switch.

Well he was half right; it’d really turned her off. 

Asshole.

She supposed that was the benefit of banging an older guy, a hot older guy, she reminded herself. At least he seemed to know what he was doing. This was some of the best sex she’d ever had. 

No, it was the best sex she’d ever had. 

Annoyingly, she had to give the asshole that.

Without even realising it, her hips were rising to meet his thrusts and she wrapped her legs around his waist, opening herself to give him better access.

It couldn’t have been enough, as he hooked an arm around her knee and dragged it up, spreading her even wider.

She gasped in surprise.

Her leg was in the crook of his arm and he shifted his weight onto it. 

He slipped his other hand down to play with her at the same time as he fucked her.

That was what she was talking about.

Oh God, she thought she was actually going to explode.

Fuck, yes.

She could hear her ragged breath mixing with his grunts every time he thrust.

Suddenly, he pushed into her and stopped.

‘Aaaahhhh!’ she almost screamed, how could he stop, right now?

‘Do you like that?’ his question caught her off guard, and she opened her eyes to look into his face.

His fingers moved slowly around the smooth skin surrounding her clitoris; it was delicious torture.

‘Aaahhhh, yeahhh, Joe …’ she just prevented herself from adding 'obviously,' but she couldn’t keep the frustration out of her voice.

His self-assured smile was back.

Asshole.

She needed him to touch her clit again.

She needed to come.

‘What? What do you want? Cam?’ 

Fuck, he was playing with her now, like a cat with a mouse.

His hand had stopped its motion but hovered over her.

She tried to grind her hips up to get it back, but she could barely move with him over her.

She grunted in frustration, and narrowed her eyes at his conceited smile.

‘Tell me,’ he used her own words to mock her.

She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction, he wanted to come too, didn’t he?

They stared at each other, neither wanting to back down and lose the battle of wills.

She gasped in surprise as he slowly started to withdraw and move himself back.

What? Really? 

No, he couldn’t.

Could he?

He was watching her face the whole time; he was out of her now and was starting to push himself up to kneel between her legs.

‘Wait …’ she grabbed his arms behind each elbow, feeling the solid muscle there, she swallowed, if she asked, then he’d win. 

Her rational mind screamed in anger. 

She wanted to come, she wanted him back inside if her, but she didn’t want to lose. 

Maybe she could force his hand …

She moved her hand down and started masturbating, she’d never done it in front of a guy before and it felt so … dirty … and yet so hot ...

Fuck, who was she right now?

His eyes followed her hand and he watched her, his smile frozen in place. 

Good, asshole.

She closed her eyes, fuck it if he didn’t want to join her; she’d just get herself off anyway.

She allowed her other hand to join the first and spread her lips wider. 

She pushed her hips up to increase the pressure on her clit.

It felt so fucking good, so illicit.

The knowledge that he was watching, added something else to her play.

She knew it wouldn’t be long now.

She felt a shift on the bed, but she stubbornly kept her eyes closed, to try to focus on her growing orgasm and ignore him. 

His hands went underneath her butt, he raised her up and she shuddered as she felt his cock push inside her again.

‘Don’t stop,’ he instructed her, his voice was low and raw with a threatening undertone. 

It went straight down inside of her. 

Oh yes.

He started fucking her with long deep strokes, and his hand came up to squeeze her breast roughly.

She gasped, ‘Aaaahhhh … fuck! Yes … yes …’

He pressed himself down over her, trapping her hands in her pussy. 

He kissed her hotly, it seemed he was on fire now too.

It excited her even more.

‘Nnaaggh … do you like this …?’ she heard him growl right into to her ear as he drove himself into her. 

‘Aaaiiihhhh … yessss.’ there seemed no point denying it. 

He was pounding her hard now, violently even, their ‘game’ forgotten.

She was able to extract a hand as his hips were moving, and grasped his arm pulling herself into him more by driving her nails his to his flesh.

She left her other hand there, enjoying the sensations on her clit.

She instinctively knew her climax was going to be massive.

Over and over, their grunts were getting closer together and louder in their desperation to come.

She ground herself upwards and her legs started to quiver.

She felt her orgasm sweep over her, the ripples turned into forceful judders and she couldn’t stop her body rising up into his.

He thrust into her forcefully and her internal muscles vibrated around his hardness, making him moan too.

He was still fully in her when she stopped whirling, she opened her eyes to find him looking down at her with a small smile. She was expecting some jerk comment, but was surprised when he breathily just asked, 'Nice?’

‘Mmmm,’ was all she could manage, he bent down to kiss her lips, chuckling.

It was very nice, her body hummed in satisfaction and she felt clearer again. 

Maybe now she could solve the BIOS problem, and her brain started clicking away on the sequence …

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Joe's Apartment - Part 5 (Service With A Smile)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - explicit sexual content

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Joe broke the kiss, ‘Ready for more?’ 

She furrowed her brow, re-focusing on him still above her, not understanding what he meant, she was finished, and she’d thought he’d come too.

She started to try and push him off her with her body, he did move back, but only to remove her hand that had been jammed into her pussy. 

He started sucking two fingers, closing his eyes. 

Making her watch him this time. 

‘Joe,’ she tried to stop him and then found her fingers pushed down into her mouth as his ‘kissed’ her.

It brought a whole new meaning to the phrase ‘knuckle sandwich,’ she thought, as she tasted her juices.

He opened his eyes again, he was gauging her reaction, they were teasing and smug, as he definitively took the power back.

He started to circle his hips, and when he hit her oversensitive clit, she bucked and writhed under him trying to move away, using her free hand to shove his shoulder. 

But he was too heavy for her and she couldn’t do anything but endure it. 

She ground her teeth in frustration only to find she was biting herself.

Fucking asshole!

Then he started to withdraw again, achingly slowly, it felt so … she didn’t know how it felt, so soft and silky … she didn’t want it to end. 

Her legs quivered again, and she let out a long, low groan, which vibrated through her fingers and into his mouth. 

She opened her eyes briefly to see he’d closed his, and his brow was furrowed in concentration.

It was captivating.

She forgot she was pissed at him.

He just had his tip in her now, inexplicably it felt as though she’d lost part of herself. 

Her body screamed for its return. 

She felt her hips open and push forward of their own accord, seeking his cock again.

Fuck, he had her.

Asshole! She didn’t know who she meant, him or her.

She’d lost. 

She felt lost, in him.

She dreaded opening her eyes again, not wanting to see victory on his conceited face.

He was breathing forcefully now, and it sounded as though he was trying to regain control of himself.

She couldn’t stop herself from looking.

Surprisingly, his eyes were still closed.

There wasn’t arrogance now, she couldn’t decide what she saw on his face.

He’d moved back just enough to release the pressure on her hand, it was only resting there through gravity.

She moved it to the side of his face, strangely wanting to connect with him, needing something more than just the sex.

At her touch, his eyes slowly opened, and the softness she saw there made her melt.

He bent down and kissed her gently, breaking off to look at her again. 

She saw desire and something else flicker across his face. 

She felt his body tense trying to maintain his position above her.

‘Do you want me?’ his soft voice lacked its previous arrogance, and his eyes shone, they had the same fragility she’d seen in the car park.

It was a whole other side of him, it was mesmerising.

‘Yes,’ hardly recognising herself, sounding raw and full of the emotions she usually hid.

She frowned slightly not understanding what was happening between them.

He glided back into her making her moan with pleasure.

She felt his hands move up to the side of her head and his fingertips settle delicately on her temples. 

It made her head swim, it was so intimate, in an affectionate way.

He started slowly at first and then began to increase his pace.

She wanted him too, she was ready for more. 

She couldn’t believe that her body had re-set and she was ready to come again.

In the sexual encounters she’d had so far, she’d thought herself lucky if she’d achieved one orgasm.

She’d always thought the multiples of the impossibly big-titted porn stars were just movie make-believe.

She felt the electricity spark between them again. 

What she didn’t realise then was that it could go either way, red hot passion or incendiary angry, and it'd always be something that he’d be able to ignite in her. 

But in that moment, something else had taken root too, something neither of them would be able to shake. She wouldn’t realise until much later, and they’d both feel its effect throughout the years, whether they were together or apart. 

It was another version of the MacMillan Effect, but this time he wasn’t immune to it either. It would bind them together.

She fought to keep watching him gazing down at her, it seemed to her that his eyes were sparkling.

He was going faster now, taking her somewhere she’d never been, and all she could do was hold on. 

She felt unhinged, her hands went to his back and her nails dug into the flesh there. 

His thrusts got even closer together, and they were both moaning heavily.

Over and over he slammed into her, pumping her with an incendiary power.

She was nearly there, and her eyes closed on reflex.

‘Keep your eyes open,’ he said urgently between thrusts.

She tried to oblige, but it was tough, and she grunted with the effort of resisting.

He filled her vision, but she found it hard to keep him in focus as her eyes were glazing over. 

She felt herself being taken up higher and higher as his cock filled her, that and his eyes looking back at her were a heady combination.

She was totally consumed by him. 

She felt herself teetering on the brink and was panting uncontrollably, as she was suddenly pitched forward.

‘Oooohhhh … God ... fuck … Joaaaahhhhhhh,’ and her whole body convulsed, making her arch up into his above her. 

Her eyes flickered, as she fought to keep them open, all she could see were his, intense and staring down at her. In the heat of the moment, she felt like she could see into his very soul.

Even once her eyes closed, she still saw his burning into hers.

Oh fuck.

Her whole body was surging now as the waves of her second climax broke over her.

He’d plunged into her when she’d started to come. It felt like he was at the very core of her. Her internal muscles crushed his cock in a fierce embrace.

She could feel his pelvis against hers and he pushed into her even harder. She felt him start to quiver as his orgasm started.

His fingers curled into her hair and pressed against her head. He must’ve realised he would hurt her, because she felt them move away. 

It would be one of many small acts of kindness that that she’d later remember, that'd start to truly open her heart to him.

Through half-open eyes, she watched the effort on his face as he tried and failed to keep his eyes on her, his jaw went slack, and his mouth was open in a perfect ‘O’. She wondered what her come-face looked like.

Their shuddering slowed and they looked at each other again, both breathing hard.

He smiled down at her, a broad, real smile that reached his eyes, his fingers found her hair again, smoothing it back down. She marvelled at his soft touch and sighed.

‘You OK?’ he asked.

‘Hmmm, very OK,’ and she smiled back at him. She was all tingles and her body hummed in post-coital bliss.

He leaned in and pressed a series of sweet kisses on her mouth.

She sighed contentedly, forgetting that she was supposed to hate him.

Her belly grumbled, and she laughed. 

He smirked, ‘Hungry?’

‘Hmmm, starving!’ she realised.

He blew through his nose, amusement in his eyes, ‘Coders …’ and he started to move back, withdrawing himself from her.

Suddenly unbidden, the solution that had been evading her all day, popped into her brain.

‘Oh yes!’ and she pushed him more, his already backward motion gave her the momentum she needed to quickly wriggle up the bed out from under him.

His eyebrows creased together, ‘Hey? Cam? Hey Cameron?’ he called to her retreating back.

She didn’t answer, afraid to lose her train of thought, she swiftly extracted her underwear from her pants and put them on as she practically ran up the hall, scooping up her top as she went. 

She grabbed her bag, sat at his glass table and took out her notepad. 

She started scribbling down lines of code, making little excited noises as she did and tapping out a rhythm on the table-top with her other hand.

A few minutes later she was aware of a pair of black joggers standing beside her.

He watched for a while, then said softy, ‘You wanna eat?’

‘Mmm-hm,’

It was short and kind of dismissive, but he must have taken it as a yes, as she next heard him say, ‘Omelet?’

‘Mmmm, OK.’

He sighed and padded off.

She carried on writing, only half aware of the noises coming from where she assumed was his kitchen.

‘Coffee?’ he shouted.

He repeated it, softer this time, having returned to the living room.

‘OK.' she sounded annoyed.

‘So black? Cream? Sugar?’ there was irritation in his voice now.

‘Hhhh! Black! Two sugars!’ she shouted, God, he was so infuriating. Couldn’t he see she was working here?

‘Jesus.’ she heard him mutter as he disappeared.

‘Thank you!’ she called after him, remembering some manners at least.

Now he’d stopped bothering her, she was able to finish the section and then she had an idea for the next part. 

Wow, she felt so invigorated.

She started on it, but it’d have to wait until she was back at Cardiff to test it.

She was tempted to go back and do just that, but while her brain was on fire, she could feel how tired her body was.

She got to the end of the new sequence and stopped and re-read what she’d written.

He appeared around the corner with a plate and a mug, both steaming.

She looked up at him for the first time, it was odd seeing him walk around bare chested with his scars in full view. She was aware she was staring right at them and she focused on what he was carrying instead.

‘Careful, it’s hot,’ he warned, he put them down in front of her. He added a napkin and placed a fork on top before he turned around and headed back to the kitchen. 

Wow, so civilised.

She looked at the omelet, perfect and fluffy. Her belly growled as the aroma reached it.

He was full of surprises. He could cook and pretty well too, who knew? 

‘You’re welcome!’ she heard him call testily from around the corner.

‘Thank you!’ she called out loudly. 

She snickered to herself; God, he was adorable when he was annoyed. 

She picked up the fork and opened it up, more steam came off and she blew on it. 

There was cheese and ... bacon? Or was it ham?

Hmm, this was exactly what she needed, and she started eating.

Ham.

She wondered what he was doing as more clunking sounds reached her.

Five minutes later, he reappeared with two glasses of water, bottle of whiskey and a dish towel thrown casually over his shoulder. 

Wow.

It wasn’t just that he was half naked, he looked so different from when she arrived earlier, his face was relaxed, and his usually perfectly coiffured hair was tousled and natural looking. 

Two things stuck her, one, he looked even better than how she’d imagined him and two, she was suddenly very turned on by housework. 

She groaned inwardly, knowing that the image would come back to her the next time he gave some bullshit speech, reprimanded her, or she was lying in bed alone.

He sat down and gave one glass to her. He offered to put some whiskey in her coffee, but she shook her head. So, he took a swig straight from the bottle and placed it on the table.

He moved her notepad in front of him, looking at the code and sipping some water. 

She knew he didn’t understand. Most people didn’t and she was used to that, it was a whole other language and even many of the coders she knew struggled with Markup, preferring to stick to Basic. 

‘So, does this reduce the number of bytes needed and do the mapping?’ 

Wow, he’d actually been listening earlier.

‘Mm-hm,’ she said through another mouthful, trying to keep her eyes on her plate and not look at him. 

She failed.

He nodded, ‘Great.’

He went quiet. He seemed to notice the dish towel for the first time and folded it neatly before putting it on the back of a chair.

‘So what are those?’ he asked and pointed to the row lopsided rectangles on her arm, one red and angry looking.

She looked down and groaned inwardly, whatever she said would surely mean more questions, ‘Uhh, some loser tried tattoo me.’

‘At Cardiff?’ he sounded incredulous and his eyebrows made a straight line.

She snorted, ‘No, I went out today and found a party, I was trying to get unstuck.’

She was waiting for some acerbic comment, but he got up and went back to the kitchen.

Moments later he came back with a small first aid kit. He put it down on the table. 

She jumped as he bent down and gently squeezed either side of the cut, inspecting it.

‘It’s not deep, but it’ll scar if it gets infected. There are some antiseptic wipes inside, band-aids too, but you probably won’t need one. Better to let the air get to it.’ 

‘Uh, thanks.’ she said, surprised at his concern.

He sighed, ‘Alright, I’m going to bed.’ and he started heading back to his bedroom.

‘Oh,’ she sputtered and said, ‘Oh, um, Joe, can you take me back to Cardiff first … please?’

He stopped and looked at his watch, it was 11:30 p.m., ‘No.’

She wasn’t expecting that, ‘Oh,’ and she grabbed her notebook and started putting it in her bag.

Asshole!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Joe's Apartment - Part 6 (Snooping And Not Sleeping)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

She’d have to get a cab now, but where could she get one at this time? Maybe the super was still downstairs, and she could wait in the lobby.

He interrupted her thoughts, when he said, ‘I’ll take you in in the morning.’ 

She looked at him sharply and saw his amused smirk.

‘Don’t stay up too late.’

She looked at his retreating back, puzzled, it was something a parent would say, or someone who cared. 

Did he care?

She looked down at her half devoured omelet.

She was confused, who was he?

Asshole or misunderstood visionary? 

Deeply misunderstood.

She downed half of her coffee. Caffeine had never given her a problem sleeping, well she didn’t think so, she was usually too wired on sugar to know. 

She ate, finishing the omelet off hungrily. 

Next time, she’d ask for ketchup.

There it was again, next time?

Then she noticed there was no couch, just two armchairs. 

So, where was she sleeping? 

Did he mean in his bed?

With him?

Oh.

To distract herself, she pulled her notebook back out and looked at her code again. She picked up her pen and made some adjustments to the part she’d just written. 

She wrote another four lines, re-read them, scrubbed out two and then re-wrote one.

She sighed, it was no good, she needed some sleep, her stomach knotted up at the thought of going back to his bedroom, but what else was she going to do? 

With any luck he’d already be asleep. She really hoped so. 

She'd try to delay as long as possible to ensure that he was.

She opened the first aid kit, everything was neatly organized, it looked untouched except for the wipes and the band-aids. 

What had he done that he needed them? she wondered.

Had he become an expert on scars after whatever had happened to him? 

She had so many questions that she was dying to ask him, but they'd have to wait a bit longer yet. 

She took out a wipe and it smelled strongly of antiseptic, she quickly put it on the wound and pulled a face as it stung. 

But she dutifully wiped around it, cleaning it. 

The solvent also removed the remaining pen and she erased the marks off her arm.

She put another wipe and a couple of band-aids in her bag, reasoning that they were useful things to have. 

She looked at the whiskey bottle, stood where he’d left it. It wasn’t a brand that she recognised, although just by the label she could tell it was expensive. It said ‘single malt’, but she had no idea what that meant. 

She figured he liked fine things and had money to burn.

She took a big swig of it anyway and grimaced. 

Wow, it was strong.

It tasted like ... whiskey … big surprise. It’d never been her drink of choice, but it was better than nothing to get a little courage up and hopefully knock her out.

She appreciated him bringing a glass of water knowing it'd help her avoid a hangover, and she was quite parched from her exertions as well. She gulped it down and finished off his one too.

OK, enough stalling.

She left everything on the table and slowly made her way back to his bedroom, and stood in the door frame, swaying slightly due to the effect of the strong amber liquid and her now sloshing belly.

He’d left on the side light nearest to her. He was on the right side, lying on his back with his eyes closed, his breathing was slow and regular.

He was asleep. 

Good.

She turned off the living room light and quietly walked in.

She needed to use the bathroom and it was conveniently on ‘her’ side. She went in and carefully closed the door.

It was sparse and practical like the rest of his place, white with glass and chrome. 

Everything gleamed and sparkled. She assumed he had a cleaning service, and a good one at that.

She sat on the toilet looking at the shower cubicle, try as she might, she couldn’t see any dried water marks no matter how hard she looked. 

Wow.

Did he actually take showers here or was it just for show? 

She put the lid down, wanting to muffle the flush as much as possible, then she washed her hands. 

It felt so unnatural to be in his bathroom, and made all the more stranger knowing that she would be getting in bed with him soon too. 

He was still her boss after all.

Fucking him was one thing, sleeping with him was something else. 

She was way out of her comfortable zone.

His toothbrush was by the sink, she touched it and it was still wet.

Her teeth suddenly felt cloying, so she squeezed some toothpaste on to it, being careful to press at the end where he had. The tube was neatly rolled at the bottom and she looked at it wondering what an earth that said about him. 

As she brushed, curiosity got the better of her. She looked in the mirrored cabinet above the sink carefully putting her fingers in the dips to slide the doors and not touch the glass.

In one side, there was shaving paraphernalia, ear buds, a nail file and nail clippers. In the other, a comb, his precious hair styling products, a can of antiperspirant, and a bottle of aftershave. Nothing out of ordinary.

She finished brushing and rinsed her mouth. That was better.

She dried her hands and took out his aftershave, she’d guessed it’d have to been something expensive. She carefully opened it and sniffed it. This was the scent that followed him around all day. 

It went down inside of her and set her aflame again.

She looked at the bottle, Christian Dior’s Eau Sauvage, finding it strange that an aroma had such power.

Was it the smell itself or that it reminded her of him?

She put her nose to the bottle and inhaled again more deeply, closing her eyes. 

She didn’t know which had come first the scent or the attraction. Now, in her brain, it would forever be linked to him, affecting her whenever she smelled it. 

She put it back, ensuring it was in the same place and facing the same way.

She closed the cabinet.

She looked in the cupboard under the sink. There was a trash can and a stack of cleaning products and cloths. 

Almost self-consciously, she took one out and wiped around the sink, inexplicably feeling that she had to do it. Also, it helped to hide any evidence of her using his toothbrush. 

She closed it again, exhaled and went out. 

With trepidation, she slowly got in bed.

He was sleeping soundly, and she could study him more now, he looked younger and for once he seemed at peace. His face was relaxed, gone was the tightness in his jaw, and the semi-permanent scowl or the thing he did to intimate everyone. Perhaps it wasn’t a scowl, just his thick eyebrows giving that impression.

Or maybe he’d removed the rod from his ass, she thought and smirked to herself. 

But the more she’d seen him around the office, pushing her, Gordon and everyone, the more she’d felt that he was driven by something too. 

He’d pretty much said so in the car park, what had he said again? ‘Progress depends on changing the world to fit us …’ and that she and Gordon needed it, as much as he did. 

She and Gordon, she got, tech was a part of them. But why was it so important to him? she wondered.

She had to admit there was truth in his words, despite wishing she didn’t doubt whatever came out of his pretty mouth, or that his honeyed tones didn’t make her melt, which made her mad. 

God, stop it.

She’d understood that the world didn’t like change, when she’d suggested new ideas to her college professors, men who were supposed to be smart and be teaching the future, but they just parroted their old tech and their old thinking. 

They’d patronised her and she could see the mockery in her classmates, predominantly male, faces.

It was strange, he’d believed her and given her the chance to be a part of a different future, maybe she should give him a chance too.

Maybe this machine was boring, but who knew if it did well, then the next one could be better, like he said.

She knew the rationale, but couldn’t he see that it was just conforming to the norm too?

He'd said he wanted to change the world, so why wait? The future started now, didn’t it? Or was it just all bullshit?

She wanted to believe him, but so much of him screamed asshole, like how he’d got Cardiff Electric to make a computer in the first place. 

He manipulated people and the situation to get his own way.

With Joe, she felt she was on a roller-coaster and it kept flipping between dizzy excitement and terrifying ... terror.

She’d worked with him for what? Only a week, and she was already exhausted.

She only wanted to know the truth, how hard was that? She just didn’t know what else he was hiding.

She wanted more for this machine, for it not to be mundane. She knew it had so much more potential.

It crucified her to part of something so … ordinary. 

She sighed, then then realised she was supposed to be being quiet.

She stopped and listened to the sound of him breathing.

Still asleep, and thank God he didn’t snore.

She distractedly looked at his face again and peered at his dark eyelashes, they were longer than hers. That was so unfair, she’d need a ton of mascara to match them. 

His full lips were so kissable … she was sure there had been a lot of others on them. 

Oh God, stop it! You will NOT fall for him, she told herself firmly.

He used people; she knew that.

But she was using him now … she countered, arguing with herself.

Her eyes travelled down to his chest and she could she see three of his scars, another two almost matching ones under each clavicle and the top part of the largest one. She slowly leaned over to get a better look. Like the one on his abdomen, it was ugly, the skin had healed uneven and jagged. They didn’t look real, maybe that was why she wanted to touch them so badly.

Oh, dear God, just stop it, asshole.

She was tired, she needed to sleep.

She got in and laid down, closed her eyes.

She hadn’t slept with, as in next to, many guys and sharing a bed was something of a big deal for her. 

Although, his bed was so huge she had the whole side to herself and there was no need to touch him.

She tried to ignore the fact that he was right there. 

She’d always had trouble sleeping, maybe it was all the late nights and the diet of junk food, but her body didn’t have a set routine. 

She suspected, however, that it’d really started after her dad'd died and her mother fell apart.

Uhhh ... the light was going to annoy her, even with her eyes shut, the room seemed too bright. 

She sat up again and looked at it. It was the fanciest bed side lamp she’d ever seen, but it had to have a switch, right?

Jesus!

It wasn’t hanging down ... was it one of those ones high up on the stand? She couldn’t see and she ducked down trying to look under the shade.

What the hell?

She heard a sigh and turned around. 

She found herself looking into his annoyed eyes, his eyebrows were knitted together, and his trademark scowl was back in place.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Joe's Apartment - Part 7 (Pillow Talk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - explicit sexual content

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

‘What are you doing?’ his voice was husky ... it was so sexy, it did something to her insides and she felt the butterflies start again.

She grinned apologetically at him, and gave a nervous laugh, ‘Erm, I was trying to figure out how to turn off the light and not wake you.’

‘You failed on both counts,’ he said grumpily. He sighed again.

She jumped as his naked torso pressed up against her back while he stretched over and turned it off.

Her eyes followed his hand, and just saw it disappear round the base at the back as the light went off.

Oh, it was there!

Then she turned and was aware that his face was right next to hers, she could feel his breath on her. Her eyes hadn’t adjusted to the subtle light coming in through the blinds behind him yet.

She could feel him looking at her and she was frozen in place until he moved back to his side.

‘Better?’

‘Yes, thank you.’

‘You’re welcome.’

She smiled to herself thinking about him prompting her to say it earlier, he had such good manners.

She laid back down.

It went quiet.

Her breathing seemed too loud in the darkness.

She desperately tried to not think about it, but found she was holding her breath.

What the fuck?

It was an automated system!

Then the pillow felt lumpy, and she tried to be quiet while shifting her head about to flatten it out.

Oh my God, just stop it! She admonished herself, conscious that he would be listening to her now.

Next, she sighed as she realised the sheet had got tangled around her foot and she tried to kick quietly until it was free.

But now it was outside of the bed and she fidgeted some more to get it back underneath.

‘Cameron, go to sleep!’ he made her jump, she could tell by his tone he was getting pissed.

‘I’m trying! Sorry, I’m …’ She stopped, blowing her breath sharply through her mouth in frustration, she didn’t want to admit her inexperience.

She felt stupid.

‘Are you stuck again?’

Was that their code for sex now?

‘No!’ she said it too quickly then, ‘Ahhh … a little, but I think it’s just because ...’ she exhaled, she couldn’t believe she was going to say it, ‘… I’m not used … to sleeping with anyone, ... as in sleeping next to anyone ...’

She made herself shut up as she felt she was babbling.

Silence.

It was disconcerting, she felt a knot in her stomach.

Would he laugh at her and make her feel small? Use it against her?

She was surprised by his soft reply, ‘Ahh, you get used to it. The trick is not to overthink it.’

So, he had slept with a lot of people.

But before she could say anything, he added, ‘Fresh air and exercise helps you sleep better too.’

‘Really? What exercise do you do?’ sounding incredulous but enthralled to know something more about him.

Besides, the more he talked, the more she could listen to that voice.

‘Running mainly, and I use the gym, but neither as regularly as before.’

Something about the way he spoke sounded far off, regretful even, in the darkness.

‘Oh.’ she tried to imagine it. She guessed he had to do something to keep in shape.

The last time she did any sports was in gym class, she’d never really enjoyed it, but she’d never had a weight problem.

Did sex count as exercise? It should, you worked up a sweat and had two players, or more if some of the porn she’d watched was to be believed, she mused.

‘Failing that alcohol.’ Ahh, now that was more her style.

‘I had some of that whiskey.’

‘Do you want some more?’

‘No, not really, it’s a bit strong.’ she’d drunk a lot already today and didn’t want a hangover.

She was wide awake now, marvelling how talking to him was so much easier lying in the dark.

This was a different Joe to the one she was used to.

It went quiet.

She kicked the sheet again, trying and succeeding in getting her foot under the sheet.

He sighed and she almost jumped when she felt his arm pulling her into him.

‘Joe? What?’

‘Shhhh,' he said softly, and his lips found hers.

She so was shocked; she didn’t respond at first.

He pushed his tongue inside, and she felt his arm travel around her, dip down and go up under her top, drawing her into him more and caressing her bare back.

His body was so warm, and she sighed in contentment and started kissing him back.

He broke off, ‘Hmm minty … did you use my toothbrush?’ There was that accusative tone again.

‘I carry mine in my bag,’ well, it was the truth. She just hadn’t gone and got it. She’d have to remember to put it in the bathroom in the morning.

He must have accepted it, as she felt his lips back on hers.

He was being gentle, but insistent at the same time.

He pushed her onto her back and started placing a line of soft kisses down her throat and on to her chest.

He moved himself down and his hand went round to her breasts, pushing up her top as he went.

Cam moaned when his mouth locked on a nipple and started delicately kissing and licking it to hardness.

She wasn’t sure what this was now, but thought something was expected of her, so she brought her hands up to stroke his shoulders and the back of his head.

But he captured her hands and put them to her side, she heard him say from under the covers, ‘No, just relax.’ and he put his mouth on her again.

OK, then.

She sighed again, closed her eyes and let him take charge.

His touch was light, and he stroked around her breast, pinching and pulling her nipple. She started making soft moans in response.

He squeezed it harder between his fingers while simultaneously teasing her other nipple with lavish licks and tender kisses.

She gasped throatily at the pain, but it was tempered by what he was doing to the other one.

Her mind reeled. Her body writhed and her legs tensed under him.

She felt his other hand stroke down her waist and then across her stomach, making her shiver in delight.

Yes, he knew what she wanted.

His hand travelled down lower and slipped under her panties.

Oh God.

He caressed the skin there underneath with a feathery touch; her breath caught in her throat.

Then he started tugging them down and she raised her hips to help him. With infinite care, he eased them down her thighs, the material caressing her skin as he moved off the bed.

It felt amazing and she closed her eyes.

He came back up pushing her legs open by sliding his hands achingly slowly along them.

He was playing her like a violin now, hitting all the right notes and her body hummed in appreciation.

She couldn’t stop herself from making small mewing sounds, and she felt his mouth making a line of soft kisses following his hands up her thighs.

She trembled as he went higher, and her breath caught in her throat.

Others had done cunnilingus on her before, but it had always been perfunctory and cursory, never bringing her to climax.

There’d only been one guy who’d got her off this way before, although wasn’t exactly his choice to go down on her.

It’d been a drunken fling. He’d had his fun and had actually dozed off, leaving her high and dry. She’d been really pissed; both drunk and angry, a dangerous combination, so she sat on his face and had her way with him.

Halfway through, he’d woken up and got with the program. It'd been the best part of the night for her, although he’d been less than complimentary about her afterwards.

But it didn’t compare to what Joe was doing now.

He certainly knew his way around the female body all right. She’d got his number the first time she’d seen him, he was a player, she thought.

Well, if he kept doing this, he could ‘play’ her all he wanted, she thought flippantly.

Although, he was doing this for her and not getting anything back in return, well yet anyway. That was unusual in her experience with guys so far.

This was probably just a prelude, she thought, he was a self-serving dick like the rest of them.

She felt his breath on her clit and tensed in anticipation.

She was amazed at how quickly her body was responding to his gentle touches, her pussy was on fire again.

She needed him there.

She’d find her body would always react to his, even when she was pissed or hated him. But it wasn’t only one-way, Joe’s would respond to hers too, as though their bodies had made a secret pact bypassing their brains.

But he kissed a line back down her thigh, and she couldn't help moaning in frustration.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Where was he going?

She pushed her hips forward, seeking his mouth and opened her legs wider too.

Hoping he'd get the message and come back up.

She realised he had her again.

Asshole!

He tenderly kissed her inner thigh and took his time working his way back up oh so slowly.

It was maddening, she was already panting. She imagined him grinning.

Was he going to make her beg?

She wouldn’t.

She definitely wouldn’t.

She probably wouldn’t …

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Joe's Apartment - Part 8 (A Different Kind Of Pillow Talk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - explicit sexual content

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

She felt his lips work their way up again and arrive at her pubic hair, she shifted her hips more and tried to move his mouth over, groaning in frustration.

Her pussy was throbbing with desire. She wanted him to touch her there so badly.

Suddenly, she felt a chill as he pulled her down to the edge of the bed.

Joe'd taken the covers off and was now kneeling on the carpet with her legs over his shoulders.

It seemed like he was in it for the long haul.

Oh yes.

He spread her fully with his fingers and then his lips were on her clit, sucking it all into his mouth.

Oh fuck.

‘Aaaaggghhhh,' and she arched her back, pushing herself up into him harder, needing more pressure.

He broke off and went lower, pushing his tongue into her hole, and then used a thumb to softly stroke her bud.

Oh, sweet Jesus.

She gripped the under sheet, needing to hold onto something, for fear of floating away.

She felt his tongue move back up in a long laborious lick. He removed his digit and she groaned at its loss.

Her legs started to quiver the higher his tongue went, and her hips moved as if to encourage its upward movement.

He stopped short and darted his tongue all around the surrounding silky skin between her lips and her clit.

She started breathing hard and her body rose up more trying to manoeuvre him back to her aching bud.

She felt the pressure of his hands pushing her down and holding her in place.

She whimpered in frustration.

Without even seeing his face, she could sense he was enjoying teasing her.

Fucking asshole.

God, she didn’t want him to ever stop.

Her previous desire to bend him to her will, completely forgotten.

She expected him to make her beg but was surprised when he slid a finger inside instead.

He started moving it round in a slow circle. He caressed her clitoris with his thumb at the same time.

She moaned in appreciation, ‘Ohhh … fuck yes.’

Her legs bent by themselves, hooking around his back pulling him into her more.

She groaned again, she was lost in his touch and she hated to admit he was talented.

He spoke in the darkness, ‘Tell me how it feels.’

Disorientated by his sultry voice, she raised her head.

He was looking back at her from between her thighs and she could see light glinting in his eyes, reflecting from gaps in the window blinds.

How could she be expected to think at a time like this?

He moved his thumb again.

‘Aaaahhhh,’ she moaned in response, hoping that would be enough for him and lay back down again.

She was totally lost for words.

‘Do you like what I’m doing, or do you want another finger inside you? Or two fingers?’

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

Fuck, did he actually want her to _tell_ him?

She’d never been asked what she wanted before.

His actions rendered her speechless, but his voice dripped of sex. It was mesmerising.

‘Cameron?’ he asked huskily, as he put another finger in, 'Do you like this?’ it sounded like a demand, and she couldn’t help but answer him.

She sighed, ‘Aaahhh, yes ...yes … that’s nice … fuck me with them.’

She astounded herself with her crudeness, it gave her an odd thrill.

He did as he was told, moving his fingers in and out of her, ‘Like this or do you want it faster, or slower?’

She was fascinated, he really wanted her to tell him what to do?

Oh yeah, his fingers were so long, not a match for his dick, but they were working.

‘Aahhh … yes … aaahhhhh … no, that’s good ... uuummm … put another finger in …?’ her voice went up high at the end, in part due to the question and part from what he was doing to her.

And he did.

She moaned again, as he stretched her more.

‘Do you like that?’ his voice was low and thick with lust.

‘Ohhhh yeah … aaahh …’ she breathed.

Wow.

This was a revelation.

This really hot guy, her actual boss, was doing what she was telling him to.

She realised she liked the feeling of being in control.

She’d never been able to be so direct before and it turned her on.

It seemed it be doing the same for him too.

So what else did she want?

‘I want you to lick my clit.’

She felt his mouth back on her, and she inhaled sharply. Her legs trembled in response.

Fuck, yeah.

She felt him push the underside of her thigh, pressing her leg back up toward the bed, opening her up wider.

He twisted his hand inside of her and whispered softly, ‘Do you want a finger here?’ and she felt a pressure move down towards her ass.

She was already tensing up, ‘No, _don’t_ ...’

She failed to keep the panic out of her voice. One prick had fucked her there before. It’d really hurt and she’d bled for days.

She didn’t know yet that he swung both ways and could make it pleasurable for her.

‘OK, OK, relax,’ he soothed. He changed tact turning his hand around again away from her lower hole.

He moved his other hand across the soft skin of her belly and up focusing on her breasts again.

She sighed again, partly in relief and partly from the new sensations.

He slowly increased the speed of his fingers moving in her and returned to sucking and licking her clit.

She was soon being taken up and her chest was heaving in desire.

Her brain suddenly cut in, and incredibly what he was doing stopped having any effect.

 _What the_ _hell?_

She looked down; he was still between her thighs, doing everything right … what was this?

Then she realised it was all in her head.

She searched her thoughts, what had changed?

She realised that she was waiting for him to just stop and start fucking her, focusing on his pleasure and ignoring hers.

That’s what had happened before, what _always_ happened.

She needed to talk to him, so she sat up and grabbed his hand on her breast, ‘Joe?’

Picking up on her tone, he stopped and looked up, ‘What’s wrong?’

‘You won’t stop, right? Don’t stop.’

‘Err, OK …’ he sounded confused.

‘Fuck,’ it was out before she could stop it, she laid back and put her hands over her face, mortified.

Dear God, she’d just made him stop. He must think she was crazy.

‘Cam? What’s wrong?’ he tried again, speaking softly, using that sweet voice of his, trying to reassure her.

God, she felt like a total novice, but she was surprised how nice he was being, she’d expected him to go for her soft underbelly, claws out.

 _She_ wouldn’t have hesitated.

OK, so could she tell him?

Jesus, this was embarrassing.

She tried not to think where his fingers still were … she was glad it was so dark.

She took a deep breath, shame won, ‘Erm … never mind … carry on …’

She was expecting some jerk remark, but he surprised her again by keeping silent.

For some reason, she didn’t want to talk to him about sleeping with other guys, despite suspecting that he’d been with way more partners anyway.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ Why hadn’t she just kept her mouth shut up? She berated herself.

She’d ruined it all.

She felt him start to move his fingers gently inside her again, she felt his breath in her pussy as he whispered, ‘I won’t stop.’ and his tongue was on her again, lapping at her delicately.

She let her body relax and gave herself over to him and the sensations he was creating.

Slowly but surely, his administrations were having the right effect again and she was writhing on the bed.

Oh God.

She wanted to come and focused only on that, leaving everything else behind.

Her hips were moving in sync with his actions now, pushing up into his face. She moved a hand down and spread herself wider, to increase contact.

Her other hand started flexing and she needed to touch him, to scratch him, to hurt him, she found his hand on her breast and stroked down his arm, marveling at the hard muscles she found there. She dug her nails in and heard him moan into her clit.

It thrilled her to know he was turned on too.

A switch was flicked in her and she felt herself being taken up again. Her actions became more exaggerated, and her hips were pumping faster, and he obligingly followed the rhythm she was setting.

She was panting loudly; nearly, _nearly_ …

He’d liked her talking before, so she brazenly started again, ‘Aaaahhhh, … yes, I’m coming … Joe … don’t stop … ahhh … yes … _aahhh_ … aaaahh … oh God … Joe … oh _oh_ …’ and it turned her on more too.

Her hips arched up and he must have felt her internal muscles clamp down as he roughly pushed his fingers fully into her.

She was too preoccupied with her own pleasure to care what he was doing.

He took his arm away from her body, and she used her nails on herself.

She hadn’t realised also that his thumb had replaced his mouth on her clit, to allow him to watch her buck and writhe as her climax was taking hold.

His free arm went around her leg and secured it in place on his shoulder, so she didn’t inadvertently kick him. Her other one was on the bed trapped between his body and his outstretched arm.

She couldn’t reach him, so she dug her nails into her breast, the pain mixing with pleasure in a heady combination.

‘Aaaagghhhh … aaahhh … AAAahhh!’

God, that felt good, and she sighed again in ecstasy.

Her body felt as though it was made of jelly. She was relaxed to the point that she started to fall asleep where she was, with his fingers still buried deep in her.

After a few seconds, she woke up when she felt strong arms move her bodily up the bed and covers pulled over her.

It made her realise how cold she was and she started to curl up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Joe's Apartment - Part 9 (The Morning After) / The End: Fucking Joe MacMillian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - explicit sexual content

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

The bed shifted as he got in, and on automatic pilot, she went towards the heat source. She wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his warmth, sighing as she shivered.

‘Cameron ...’ he tried to protest, and remove himself, but she had her head pressed close against his chest and she was clinging to him for all she was worth.

‘Awww, just until I warm up, you’re like a hot water … a big teddy bear ...’ she said sleepily.

He snorted and relented. She briefly wondered if anyone had called him that before.

His arms went round her, and he rubbed up and down her back, helping her to get warm.

It was then she became aware of his hard dick nudging into her.

_Oh!_

She instinctively moved her hand down to it and he groaned.

‘No …’ as he gently pulled her hand away.

‘You don’t want to … _fuck?_ ’ she was confused.

‘Jesus, you’re _insatiable_.’ he whispered, sounding incredulous, ‘No, it’s late, I’m tired. Just go to sleep.’

‘Oh, OK,’ she said accepting it. She was glad, she was totally worn out too.

She put her arm back around him and sighed contentedly.

‘G’night,’ she said sleepily into his chest and lightly kissed the skin there, not noticing that she brushed against the rough edge of a scar.

‘Good night,’ he replied. The deep vibrations soothed her as they came up through his chest, as she drifted off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She’d never know that once she was asleep, he carefully disentangled himself from her, went to the bathroom and closed the door to attend to his raging hard on.

It wasn’t something he’d had to do in a long time.

Normally, selfishly, he took care of himself first and whether the other person got off, or not, was their own business.

He usually didn’t care.

He couldn’t understand why it’d been different with her.

 _Why_ had he gone down on her? To help her _sleep?_

He only had himself to blame for his current predicament.

It made him madder than hell.

He should've gone back to sleep, or just fucked her again.

But there was something about looking into her eyes when they’d fucked before that had disturbed him.

Disturbed him, and also enthralled him and he couldn’t stop looking.

He’d made her keep her eyes open for Christ’s sake.

He was so pissed at himself.

But it’d been some of the best sex he’d had in a long while.

He liked that she was assertive, it was tiring being the dominant one all the time.

He’d really enjoyed it when she'd given him head.

She was talented in that area too, he conceded.

She’d provoked something in him.

He felt, what? He searched his feelings, was it _responsibility?_ For _her?_

No, that wasn’t it ... he didn’t want to think about how he felt. Feelings only led him to dark places.

He hadn’t wanted to admit that he’d liked it when she snuggled into to him either.

He would find himself thinking about it over and over when she wasn’t there.

A _teddy bear?_

Ridiculous, he shook his head.

Did he want to protect her?

Maybe it was that she was young, and it shone through despite her trying to show everyone otherwise.

But ... there’d been something, something else ... the way she looked at him, the way she’d said his name when she came.

It’d made him feel powerful, feel special … feel ... _what?_

He tried to stop thinking about it, to stop thinking about her.

But he found he couldn’t.

He liked her attitude; it was the first thing he’d noticed.

No, it'd made him pay attention to her.

She wasn’t his usual type to sleep with, he preferred them more ... compliant, less ... bothersome.

More disposable.

She’d been the one to start every one of their trysts.

If he’d had his way, he would’ve kept his work and personal life separate.

He knew it was a bad idea.

The first time had been a mistake.

It could’ve disrupted all of his carefully laid plans.

Then there'd been the second time and now this?

Whatever _this_ was.

He told himself that it was the fact that he needed to keep her focused on the BIOS. He couldn’t afford to have her pissed off at him and abandoning the project.

He decided to play her game and keep her happy.

Help her out when she was ‘stuck’ for as long as it took.

He thought it’d only be a matter of weeks at most.

He rationalised that it was a work arrangement, nothing more.

Not that it was painful, quite the opposite in fact.

But he wouldn’t fall for her, he never did and if she fell for him, well he was an expert at getting rid of hangers-on.

He’d find that was a lie he could only tell himself for a little more than over two months.

He angrily snatched some toilet tissue to catch his come and closed his eyes.

He moved his hand faster and willed himself to come.

God, this pissed him off, being reduced to sneaking around and jacking off in his own bathroom.

It was humiliating.

He sighed in frustration, trying to focus on his dick and the sensations, and ignore his anger.

He had a wide selection of stock images, real and fantasy to choose from, but annoyingly, his mind kept returning to the girl in his bed.

He was puzzled, she hadn't asked him about the scars, or even really touched them.

It was as though they were normal.

She'd just accepted them.

No-one’d done that to him before.

Everyone who'd seen them always commented on them.

Why hadn't she?

He continued resisting, but it was taking him ages to get off.

He eventually gave in and thought about the evening and then other things he wanted to do to her.

He returned to bed just after 1.05 a.m.

Too damn late, and he wanted to be in the office early.

He’d have to get her up too now, he should’ve taken back to the office when she’d asked.

God, would she want a shower? Breakfast?

Jesus, who cares, let her be late, what did he care?

He fought with himself, hating his softer side.

He pushed back it down, and he wouldn’t allow it to show.

It was a sign of weakness.

Lack of sleep, illicit thoughts about her and anger at himself would account for his deeply dark mood the next day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Cam woke up feeling refreshed and momentarily disorientated before realising whose bed she was in.

She’d had the best night sleep in a long time, benefiting both from a proper bed as well three orgasms.

Three!

Her new high score, beating her previous lame one by two.

3-1 to her, she thought happily.

A revelation.

She stretched and wondered what time it was.

He’d said he’d take her in.

Did she have time to take a shower?

Or eat some breakfast? His omelet had been good. Could he make pancakes?

There was an open door that she hadn’t seen last night, she got up to go and investigate. Pausing briefly to retrieve her panties.

Mysteriously, they, her cargo pants and socks, were all neatly folded on an empty vanity dresser that was behind the bedroom door.

Her boots were on the floor next to it, standing perfectly in alignment.

She frowned that wasn't where she'd put them.

He must have done it, but she couldn't figure out why. Her clothes usually stayed where they fell. Who folded underwear? She shook her head, perplexed.

She entered a small room.

Wow, it was a walk-in closet.

She’d only seen them on the awful TV show Dallas, and then only for women. His had rows of ties, shoes, suits and shirts. It was so organised, she felt like she’d just walked into a high-end store.

She found Joe already dressed and putting a tie on. She started to smile at his reflection in the mirror and stopped when she saw his face.

He was scowling at her.

_Fuck!_

So, they were back to this again?

He’d been so sweet last night.

She wanted _that Joe_ , not this one.

Where had he gone?

God, he was an asshole.

‘Good, you’re up. You can shower if you’re quick.’ he said gruffily.

‘ _Fine!_ ’ she could be an asshole too. She turned round and headed to the bathroom, pissed off.

She angrily peeled off her top and panties and got in, banging the glass door carelessly behind her.

There were two dials and she had no idea what they did.

She twisted the knobs in frustration and opened the faucet.

She screamed as a highly pressurised jet of cold water hit her and she slammed it off.

Goddamn it! Why couldn’t he just have regular appliances and not all these fancy ones?

She turned the knobs a different way, maybe this would work … she yelled as a stream of hot water hit her and she turned it off again.

Suddenly, he was there, sounding annoyed, ‘The left is the temperature, the right is pressure.’

She screamed again, it was directed at him this time.

She hastily covered her breasts with her arms, and turned so her back was to him. She felt ridiculously self-conscious despite what’d happened the previous night.

 _‘Joe! Get out!’_ she didn’t know why they were fighting, but she could do angry just as well as him.

But he ignored her and reached in, turning each dial to a certain place, ‘Leave them there and that will be fine.’

He tutted at the water that'd started to trail across the floor.

‘And close the door properly so the water doesn’t go everywhere.’ he shouted at her as he left.

She got out the shower, more water pooling by her feet and locked the bathroom door behind him.

Jesus Christ! He was so tetchy; she’d been so happy when she woke up.

Yep, he could totally ruin her mood in five minutes flat.

Asshole.

She turned the shower on, it was perfect, that annoyed her more.

She took a big squirt of his expensive-looking shampoo to console herself.

She heard the door rattle, and then a loud sigh, ‘There’s a towel outside the door.’ she heard him call.

She was too mad to reply.

He’d got her so riled up, she’d forgotten about a towel ... _Jesus!_

That was washing 1-0-1.

Goddamn him.

She pretended not to hear.

He repeated it and knocked, ‘Cameron? There’s a towel …’

‘OK, OK, thank you.’ He was back to being annoyingly helpful again.

She exhaled; she couldn’t figure him out. One minute, he was all pissy and yelling at her and then he’d do something nice.

‘I’m leaving in 15 minutes, with or without you.’ she heard him through the door again.

It proved her point.

She wished he’d make his Goddamn mind up.

Was he on his period?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She quickly dried herself and got her few possessions together.

She found him at the table finishing some muesli.

He was back to being work Joe, all perfect hair, buttoned up shirt and tie.

Her jacket was on the back of a chair.

There were two cups, one for her.

 _Oh_.

‘Thanks,’ she mumbled.

Their eyes met, he had a set to his jaw, but she thought she saw it soften for an instant, ‘It’s probably cold,’ he looked away.

She sat down.

Almost immediately, he got up and took his bowl and cup to the kitchen.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe was annoyed at having to tidy up after her this morning, her clothes were everywhere, and everything had been left out on the table from last night.

It irked him that she couldn’t even wash up the plate, the cup and two glasses, and he'd had to clean her smudgy finger-marks off the glass table.

He knew he'd have to do it again when he got home tonight, as he'd seen her put her hand down already.

It would rile him all day.

Her bag was still on the table, so he knew that she'd lied and used his toothbrush last night as he'd suspected.

It was odd, while he was happy to put his mouth in all sorts of other places, sharing a toothbrush was just too much.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a definite tension in the air.

Cam didn’t understand what was with him.

The rod was firmly back up his ass again.

The coffee was still warm, so she drank it quickly and the sweet liquid filled her belly.

She smiled briefly, he’d remembered how she liked it.

She didn't notice the drop that trickled quickly down from the rim and rolled down to the tabletop.

He came back, 'Ready?’

Her stomach grumbled audibly.

He took the empty cup, saw the small drop of coffee left behind and sighed in annoyance. He turned around again, heading back to the kitchen.

Jesus, she couldn’t figure him out. She hadn’t asked for coffee.

Then almost perversely, she wondered how far she could push him. Maybe she could have some fun ...

‘Any chance of some pancakes?’ she called.

He came back and narrowed his eyes at her, 'No, this isn’t Denny’s.’

He put on his suit jacket, transformation complete.

‘Shame, you’d look real cute in a pinny,' she teased, smiling up at him.

An image of him, naked, with just an apron on leapt into her mind.

Her smiled broadened.

Her happiness only served to worsen his mood.

He scowled at her and picked up his keys, 'Let's go.’

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They drove to the office in silence. Joe with his sunglasses on, trying to look cool, and his jaw firmly set to annoyed.

It was only the second time she’d been in his car, his Porsche.

The first time was when they went to the bar, the first day she’d met him.

He obviously loved it, its paintwork shone, and he took time to check a miniscule mark on the hood before getting in.

She saw the twitch of a smile when he turned it over. The engine’s powerful vibrations came up through the seat and into her loins, annoyingly making her vibrate all over again.

She’d never been in a sports car before that. She thought it was a poseur’s car. It was, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t appreciate its engineering. She wondered what it was like to drive.

She didn’t know why he was in a bad mood; she’d wanted to thank him for feeding her and … getting her ‘unstuck’.

But she wouldn’t say anything to him when he was like this.

He pulled up outside a diner, 'Pancakes,' he said, pointing at it and then pointing straight on, 'Cardiff.’

She knew where she was and the office wasn’t too far.

Then realisation hit, he meant for her to get out.

 _Oh_.

Jesus.

She made a big thing of getting her bag and putting her jacket on.

It was her turn to be huffy.

‘Do you need some cash?’ and he went for his wallet.

‘No, thank you,' her pride wouldn’t let her take any money from him, but she'd be angry at herself later.

She got out and said, 'Do you want ...?’ when she was about to close the door.

‘No,’ he cut her off, ‘and Cameron?’

‘Yes?’ by his tone, she anticipated some pointed comment about not being late.

'Bring a toothbrush next time.’

She was too shocked to say anything. How had he known? Was that why he was pissed?

She slammed the door.

Asshole.

She watched as he screeched off.

Then she realised, he’d said ‘Next time.’

Why would he say that?

Was it sheer arrogance or did he feel something too?

She was so confused, she wanted to hate him, but other feelings kept trying to assert themselves.

Oh God.

Stop it, no, do not fall for him.

He’s an asshole. Just keep remembering that.

But the sex … oh, the to-die-for sex ...

She felt so energised.

She wanted more of that.

She wanted him.

God damn it.

Fucking Joe MacMillan, what was his deal?

She pushed the thought way, annoyed at herself.

She walked to the diner and ordered some blueberry pancakes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
